


Skephalo, but it's the My Immortal fan fiction

by flufffluffhalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Concerts, Depression, Harry Potter References, M/M, Out of Character, Please don't hate me for this, References to Depression, References to My Immortal, Ride with U, Rough Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, shitpost, this was just for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufffluffhalo/pseuds/flufffluffhalo
Summary: In an alternative universe, where Skeppy is a fan of Badboyhalo so he goes ahead to write self-insert fanfiction shipping himself with Bad.Warning: This is a pain to read.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	Skephalo, but it's the My Immortal fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun, and you will either feel highly amused or uncomfortable reading this.

**Chapter 1**

**_AN: Special tanks (get it, coz Im a gaymer) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) vurb, justvurb 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. suck my toes! zelk ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hi, my name is Skeppy and I am a half-demon half-human hybrid (that’s how I got my name) with shiny blue diamond-encrusted skin and dark eyes that stare into your soul and a lot of people tell me I look like James Charles (AN: if you don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!) (I am not related to Technoblade but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie) I play minecraft a lot and my skin is basically me but I am a diamond boi because that’s what I am. I’m a gamer (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly hoodies and shirts. I love shopping from Walmart because it’s the easiest place to go shopping at and I buy all my clothes from there. But I also have my own merch!! For example today I was wearing my classic blue Skeppy hoodie, black sweatpants and a pair of cool sneakers. I didn’t need make-up but I did put on some eyeliner and line my eyebrows with even more diamonds to make myself extra shiny. I logged into Hipixel. It was snowing and raining in Minecraft with no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of idiots stared at me. I put my middle finger at them.

“Hey Skeppy!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Badboyhalo!

“What’s up Bad?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**_AN: tanks 2 vurb 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW idots stop flaming ma story ok!_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX14XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I lifted the covers and drank some of the strength potion from a bottle I had (it’s basically my version of caffine). My bed was skeppy blue and my pillow is made out of a literally diamond with even more smaller diamonds at the edges. I got out of my bed and took of my giant merch hoodie which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on some quack merch (SKEPPYSHOP.COM!!!!). I put on even more eyeliner on than yesterday and did my eyebrows then I put on combat boots that made me so tall (you know taller than I already am).

My friend, Finnister  _ (AN: Suck on my toes Finn!) _ woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long luscious locks with pink streaks and opened his brown eyes. He put on his corset and dress and did his makeup too. We both did our make up just because we felt like it today.

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Badboyhalo yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Bad?” he asked as we went out of the Hipixel lobby.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Bad walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Smash into Pieces are having a concert in MunchyMC.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Smash into Pieces. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**_AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY IDOTS OK! odderwize tanks 2 da gamer ppl 4 da good reveiws! TANKS AGEN VURB! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 smash into pieces._ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the night of the concert I put on my 3 million merch and black boots. Underneath them were ripped blue fishnets. Then I put on my light blue beanie with a skeppy face on it with all this knit stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I messed up my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then . I played a depressing bedwars game while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some smash into pieces. I painted my nails blue and put on TONS of blue eyeliner (becuz I am sed). Then I put on some blue lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was a diamond boi and I didn’t want to spoil my natural shiniess. I drank some more strength potion so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Bad was waiting there in front of his minecart car. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with red detail (he looked hot either way), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner  _ (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!) _ .

“Hi Bad!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Skeppy.” he said back. We walked to hisminecart (the license plate said 1414) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to our favourite faster songs. We both ate steak and carrots. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Smash into pieces.

“I wanna take you for a ride, you’ll be bonnie I’ll be clyde. Two criminals on the run, no they won’t hunt us down. No matter every law we break and the trouble that we’ll make, there’s nothing I wanna do. As long as I can be with you.” sang the members on stage  _ (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song) _ .

“They are so fucking hot.” I said to Bad, pointing to the band as they sung, filling the club with their amazing voices. “Though not as hot as Techno though.”

Suddenly Bad looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Bad sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Techno and he’s going out with that fucking green blob. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly smiley face. “Dnf totally deserves to sail and not them.”

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Bad. After the concert, we drank some caprice and asked the members for their autographs and photos with them. We even got concert tees, and the members agreed to even buy my merch!! Bad and I crawled back into the minecart, but Bad didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Dream SMP!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

**_AN: I sed stup flaming ok my name is skeppy nut garry_ ** [ **_s_ ** ](https://myimmortal.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Sue) **_tu OK! BAD IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok cuz they played a lot of bedwarz and crafting tabelz okeyz!!_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“BAD!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Bad didn’t answer but he stopped the minecart car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Skeppy?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Bad leaned in extra-close and I looked into his demonic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Bad kissed me passionately. Bad climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my hoodie and I took of his clothes. I even took of my boxers. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….BIG DADDY QUACKITY! 

**Chapter 5**

_ AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur an idot or a bad stupid noobz! Da only reson quackity wus angey he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1414XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Daddy Quackity made and Bad and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily in english and spanish.

“What the fuck!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of diamond down my face. Bad comforted me. When we went back to the church prime Big Daddy Quackity took us to Karl Jacobs and Captain Puffy who were both looking very angry.

“They were fucking around in the forest and didn’t invite me!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“The fuck guys?” asked Karl Jacobs.

“How dare you?” demanded Captain Puffy.

And then Bad shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Quackity and Karl still looked mad but Captain Puffy said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Bad and I went upstairs while the trio glared at us.

“Are you okay, Skeppy?” Bad asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a duckie onesie and duckie bedroom slippers. When I came out….

Bad was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘You are my sunshine’. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. (Demons wernt supoosez to be with humanz!!) We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room. 

**Chapter 5**

**_AN: shjt up idots ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX14XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a maid outfit that was all lacy around the edges and a matching apron with diamonds all over it and stilettos that were diamond encrusted. I put on two pairs of rings around my eyebrows, and two diamonds in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with blue.

In the Church Prime, I ate some cookies with strength potion instead of milk, and a glass of regen. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the potion spilled over my outfit.

“You idiot!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the face of a gamer boy with fluffy blonde hair with with bobby pins in them. He wore a red and whtie shirt and shorts and he even had some eyeliner on too. He now was wearing red contact lenses just like Bad’s and he didn’t look like a kid anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy British accent. He looked exactly like Technoblade. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection and just cuz I’m a diamond means i got extra hard you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Tommyinnit, although most people call me Tommy these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because that’s my name.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a half diamond.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Bad came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Chapter 9**

**_AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! I am not a gary stu ok I am not perfect just cuz im a diamond cuz i like Bad who isa demmon! n I have problemz im human for gofz sake!!!_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1414XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bad and I held our demon claws and diamond hands as we went upstairs. I was wearing fingerless gloves that covered multiple scars  _ (AN: c doez dat sound lik a gary stu 2 u?) _ . I waved to Tommy. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Bad. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Bad. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up as his hand rode up my skirt. Then I slide my dress down my shoulders and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his demon thingy in mine and we HAD SEX.  _ (c is dat stupid?) _

“Oh Bad, Bad!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Bad’s arm. It was a Minecraft heart with an arrow through it. On it in enchantment table writing were the words………… Big Daddy!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Bad pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Bad ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in the classroom where Big Daddy Quackity was having a lesson with some other people.

“QUACKITY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled. 

**Chapter 8**

_ AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r aN IDOT! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1414XXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Bad came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Skeppy, it’s not what you think!” Bad screamed sadly.

“What the fuck are you planning, you son of a bitch!” Quackity demeaned angrily in his annoying voice but I ignored his words and the fact that he was a professor.

“Big Daddy my ass, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Bad!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

Bad’s pov

I don’t know why Skeppy was so mad at me. I had went out with Quackity (I’m bi and so is Skeppy) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked another professor, a stupid preppy muffinhead. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and was even more of a muffinhead than he was back then.

“But I’m not going out with Bad anymore!” said Quackity, looking embarrassed that he got exposed for dating a student.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virginity to Bad and then I started to bust into tears. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you made it all the way here :)
> 
> This was really just for shits and giggles, all credits to the original My Immortal fic (which was a HP self insert that made no sense). I might take this down and do note that there won't be any updates because like I said, it was just for fun.
> 
> References:  
> \- The My Immortal fic (obviously)  
> \- Dream SMP and a few of it's landmarks  
> \- Big Daddy  
> \- That time Bad mistook James for Bad  
> \- Ride with U (hopefully I didn't spoil that song for you guys)  
> \- And a bunch of random shits that make no sense either :')
> 
> Honestly what has my life come to, idk
> 
> I post every three days and the rest will be proper written works I promise ehe


End file.
